


Not really up to it right now.

by sourcreamandonion



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: ABO, Aftercare, Alpha Beta Omega, Alpha Osomatsu, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Omega Jyushimatsu, alpha/beta/omega, blmatsu, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcreamandonion/pseuds/sourcreamandonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyushimatsu suddenly experiences his first heat. This is a oneshot with aftercare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not really up to it right now.

Jyushimatsu wasn't his usual self at the moment. He didn't know what was wrong and neither did his brothers, but he just felt... drained. He'd always get up early to play baseball as usual, but his arms cramped up fast and he didn't feel too good. He was also sweating profusely in between his thighs 24/7, soaking his pants and getting sent home by Ichimatsu to wash up and rest. He was extremely distressed about his current situation. 

His smile not as wide as usual, he sat on the couch next to Osomatsu and leaned back, now wearing pajamas that were just taken out of the dryer.   
"Oi, Jyushimatsu? You feeling okay?" The oldest brother leaned forward to focus on the others face. His cheeks were a bright red and he shifted uncomfortably in his spot; he obviously wasn't well. 

"M-mhm. I just... have to go to the bathroom."

He stood up to leave, but Osomatsu grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

"You just went. Do you need a rag?"

Jyushimatsu shook where he stood and turned away from his older brother. He could hear his pulse in his ears, and Osomatsu's hand felt like ice against his skin. Hot air quickly filled and left his lungs, and he wanted so badly to inhale his brother's aura to save him from suffocating. 

"I don't... feel good." 

He felt something warm and wet slide down his thigh and he pressed his legs together instinctively. He was overheating and it felt like his brain was melting or about to explode, but either way, he couldn't think and everything felt strangely warm- uncomfortably hot, to be exact. 

Osomatsu inhaled deeply before standing, almost crushing his brothers toes underneath his shoes.

"Jyushimatsu. What are you feeling?" 

His eyes wandered from his flushed face to his shaky legs that looked like they were to collapse at any moment to in between. Jyushimatsu' pants had dark spots in between his thighs, seemingly damp, and Osomatsu came to a conclusion. 

"H-hot," Was his answer. "Really.." 

Jyushi's lips were taken by Osomatsu's as he was pulled into his older brother's arms. Their lips pressed flush against each other into a warm, comforting kiss, which soon became heated as Oso's lips parted and he bit his brother's bottom lip teasingly. Jyushimatsu's breathing was heavy as the red Matsu licked at his puffy lips and pressed against his thin, lean form onto the couch. 

Jyushi, back now hugging the arm of the couch, whined as Osomatsu placed himself in between his legs and tangled their tongues together. Osomatsu broke the kiss and gently placed small butterfly kisses down his neck; the yellow Matsu's breathing becoming rapid as his older brother growled into his tender flesh before he pressed his teeth into his jugular.

His tongue quickly lapped at the sensitive skin in circles and he sucked and nipped, making Jyushimatsu wince and gently push at his shoulders. His face was burning hot and he felt tingles run down his spine every time his throat was being pressed on and his hips bucked in slight pain. The way his brother toyed with him was surely going to leave a mark, but it was okay because he trusts the alpha on top of him; his older brother. 

He suddenly figured out why he had felt this annoying burning in his stomach lately, the way he felt unusually sad and the way his body was lubricating itself; he was experiencing his first heat. He was educated about this in school, but lately it's slipped his mind due to his brothers away when in heat and his passion for baseball. He never knew he'd be an omega, but he was just a late-bloomer. 

Jyushimatsu was so deep in thought he didn't notice Osomatsu sliding his pajama pants down along with his own. His bare legs collected goosebumps as he felt cool air blow against his skin, and he looked down to see Osomatsu press their hips together, sending intense shocks up Jyushi's spine. He arched his back and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. 

"O-Osomatsu." He winced uncomfortably at the cloth's friction. He seemed to have read his thoughts because the underwear was also removed for the both of them; although Jyushi's hung from one of his ankles. Even during sex his brother was incredibly lazy.   
Osomatsu's member was a flushed pink and already erect from the heated kissing along with the small noises Jyushimatsu had made. Jyushi's thighs were slick with his body's lube and his face burned with embarrassment. Although his mind was foggy, he still felt silly for being aroused so easily. Osomatsu's lips returned to Jyushi's neck as he pressed gently against his puffy hole, slightly sore from the scrubbing he had done previously in a fit of frustration. 

His hips moved forward and he entered Jyushi. He let out a low sigh. The yellow Matsu clawed at his brother's back as he was filled and let out a loud cry as he started to move quickly right off the bat. The way Osomatsu's erection rubbed at and pressed against his insides felt so amazing and his toes curled tightly.   
Osomatsu placed his hands under Jyushi's knees and slowly pushed his thighs closer to his chest, exposing him further. The way his body stretched added to the insane tingling and shock-like feelings that went through his body and he suddenly felt a strange heat in his lower abdomen. Osomatsu remembered a strategy and thrusted into a different direction, causing Jyushimatsu to arch his back and gasp. His tip slammed into his brothers prostate and his blubbering continued as tears welled up in his eyes. 

"O-Osomatsu-Ah.. O-oh God, Osomatsu! Osomatsu! I-it's coming out! Osomatsu! I-it's-"

Jyushimatsu came, semen spurting against his pajama shirt and onto the other's hoodie. His knuckles turned white and he tightly grasped at his brother's back. 

Osomatsu felt Jyushi tighten drastically and was pushed over the edge as well, filling his brother with his hot cum. They both rode out their orgasms and soon enough they were drained. Jyushimatsu was twitching every few seconds due to the intensity of his orgasm and Osomatsu pulled out and left to gather some paper towels.   
He arrived once more and cleaned Jyushi up and dressed him- this time giving him a diaper to catch the fluids later on. He made a few trips to the kitchen and around the house and Jyushi was soon given a cup of tea and was covered in a blanket with a cold rice bag. Jyushimatsu was tired but drank the tea and passed out on the couch a few minutes later. A few forehead kisses later, Osomatsu left to let his brother sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> aftercare is important okay


End file.
